The Big Bang
by ladedanixie
Summary: Is it better to know that the only girl who could love you and you may love back doesn't love you, or that an apparition of the same girl loves you ,but you could never have her because she doesn't exist? Tsuharu 2786 3-shot maybe 4
1. The Big Bang

**The Big Bang **

**A/N: A fair warning. This is my first TsunaxHaru 2786 fan fiction. It is not, however my first fan fiction mind you. This is my favorite OTP in the KHR universe (my 2****nd**** favorite being 5927) Since it's my first time writing this couple I'm afraid it might not do them the justice they deserve, but I'm going to wing it and do my very best to write them properly. A.U. Also this is going to be a 3 shot.**

**Also this is based off this music video: youtube ****. com / watch ? v = 5 e tLRgwXmh0**** just take out all the spaces ^_^**

**Lastly, I'd like to dedicate this here chappie to my dear friend as she'll most likely be the first to read my horrible redition of tsuharu. Unless she isn't obessessing over her current ichiruki crime fic. XD**

* * *

><p><em>The big big bang, the reason I'm alive,<br>When all the stars collide, in this universe inside.  
>The big big bang<br>The big big bang  
>The big big bang<em>

-The Big Bang by Rock Mafia

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as he went over the devastating event in his mind for the umpteenth time. Getting rejected by gorgeous, kind, sweet, normal Kyoko, the girl of his dreams since he was fourteen (he's sixteen now), had really hit him hard. Even after all of Uncle Reborn's borderline abusive "training", Tsuna was still unable to get the girl. He should have known. <em>"There are some things that no amount of "training" can never change," <em>Tsuna mentally lamented as he glanced out the window of his ticket booth.

Thankfully, there were few cars entering and exiting the parking garage that evening. A bit of peace and quiet was much needed for his wounded heart. Especially since his job required him to interact with all the loud, crazy people that passed through the entrance.

Hoping to get the scene out his head for a while, Tsuna started doodling tombstones on his notebook, taking care to place certain letters in the correct place so he could read them well. As he drew, he briefly wondered if any girl could ever love him.

"_Tsuna-san…._

_Tsuna..._

_Do you miss me?" _

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tsuna yelped, promptly bolting upright with fear, his action causing him to trip over his shoelaces and fall backwards. Whilst attempting to catch himself, Tsuna rammed his left knee into his chair with an unwanted amount of force. Tsuna then fell to the floor of his ticket booth with a strangled squeak of pain. His whole body ached as he curled into a ball, cradling his injured knee.

With great effort the startled boy slowly, clumsily, lifted himself off the floor, all the while he was searching wildly about for the voice he had heard. Since he found nothing to blame or to reference, Tsuna hesitantly went back to work on his drawing; Tsuna pondered if his minute lapse of sanity stemmed from being jilted earlier that afternoon. "_Well it certainly caused enough damage to." _

Just when the brown haired boy was repressing having heard the disembodied voice at all, the sound of screeching tires made him jump and turn his head towards the noise. As he craned his neck to see the cause of this disturbance, he saw a mahogany brown, 300 Mercedes benz pull out of the parking garage, and at the wheel was the most stunningly beautiful girl Tsuna had ever seen in his entire life (besides Kyoko of course…right?)

Tsuna locked eyes with the mysterious beauty, whose shimmering chocolate brown eyes stared back, longing evident behind her gaze. Unable to tear himself away, Tsuna dissolved into reminiscent (delusional) memories (?) of happier times. _The wind was blowing through his hair as he and this girl walked to his house together side by side, a passionate smile lighting up on her face. A determined expression on her features, she was declaring promises he couldn't hear. He felt a certain panic mingled with a slight fondness arise in his chest while he watched her. He felt something else as well, but as the name of this emotion climbed onto the tip of his tongue, a familiar head of orangey brown hair ran up to greet them. _

Breaking out of his reverie, Tsuna noticed the girl was returning her attention to the road. However, it was too late as a SUV blindsided her car. "NO!" Tsuna screamed, horrified at what he'd seen, without command his legs ran him to the shattered car. Upon reaching the vehicle, Tsuna thrust open the passenger door, hoping the girl was still alive. Yet, much to his surprise, there was no one there. His mind went blank. It was almost as if the girl had simply ceased to exist the instant the SUV hit her car.

* * *

><p>"Hiiiiiii!" Tsuna gasped as the shrill beeping of the alarm clock his mother had given him for his birthday, blared painfully into his eardrums. Groggy, Tsuna ogled his clock; it read 8:00 a.m. Unsure of what occurred; Tsuna took a few minutes to reassess the situation.<p>

Suddenly it all came rushing back, the confession, the rejection, the voice, the girl, and… the accident. Tsuna cringed at the memory. "_What happened after that? Was she okay? Or was she never in harms way to begin with? Argggh! Why the hell can't I remember the rest of last night?"_

"Oh, damn it all," Tsuna cried, writhing in utter confusion. The frustrated boy threw his sheets across the room. The door opened right then to reveal his Uncle Reborn, apparently coming up to wake Tsuna up. Unfortunately, because Reborn chose that moment to come in, he received a face full of Tsuna's bed sheets.

"No-good Tsuna, why did you throw your sheets at me?" Reborn inquired, a malicious cloud of indignation settling on the elder man's features.

Tsuna recoiled from his obviously angry uncle. "I-I- I'm sorry, Uncle Re- Reborn. It was a-a…-

"A what, Tsuna?"

"…An accident?"

"Wrong answer," Reborn replied; he brought down his elbow on Tsuna's head, which left a massive bump on the unlucky boy's spiky haired head.

"Ooowww."

"Stop whining No-good Tsuna or I'll hit you again."

Tsuna quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"Good. Now get dressed. Your friend Gokudera is waiting for you downstairs."

"Huh? This early during the summer?"

"He said he wants to know how it went with Kyoko yesterday."

"_Oh. That." _He had well-nigh forgotten his venture last afternoon as well as discussing his plans over it with Gokudera the day before that. He knows how his loyal and overly enthusiastic friend will react once he tells him what happened and frankly he sort of dreads the thought.

Sighing, Tsuna walked over to his closet and gathered some clothes to wear. _"This is going to be a long day." _

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first part of my three shot. What do you think? Please review ^_^<strong>


	2. The Reason I'm Alive

Part Two: The Reason I'm Alive

A/N: This fic was inspired by this music video: http: /www. you tube / watch ? v = 5etLRgwXmh0

Just take out all the spaces ^_^

A/N: I think I made Tsuna a bit OOC in this. Forgive me if this is the case. I am simply giving you guys a heads up.

* * *

><p><em>You got me right here.<br>Combustible…_

_And I can't wait to finally explode._

-The Big Bang by Rock Mafia

* * *

><p>Tsuna descended the steps absentmindedly, his thoughts far away in the hands of a girl, who possibly does not exist. His pensive state allowed him to wave it off as a nightmare conjured up by his uneasy mind, yet before he could speculate the notion further, he was assaulted by a bristling ball of orange and yellow fur.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna screeched.

"Uri! How dare you harm boss!" Gokudera hollered, while simultaneously making a grab for the hostile animal, which was currently doing it's best to tear Tsuna's face off.

Following five minutes of arduous struggling and cursing, Gokudera successfully yanked the feisty feline off his beloved boss/best friend. Consequently, as soon as Gokudera managed to detain Uri, Uri twisted around and popped out of Gokudera's grasp. Once he was free, Uri proceeded to claw his silver haired master's face.

_"Uuwaah, what the hell was that?" _Tsuna questioned, trying to get a hold of his bearings. When he did regain his senses, he sat helplessly, watching as his friend battled it out with the psychotic thing.

"Uri, you ungrateful cat! G-Get-Arrrrgh! Get off me damnit!"

Bored, Uri jumped away from his master, only to hightail it out of there through the sliding door.

"Stupid cat!" Gokudera spat, waving his fist at the fleeing animal, which swiftly disappeared into the bushes.

"Eh? Gokudera? What… was that?"

"Ah! Boss!" Gokudera blurted, falling to his knees, "Forgive me boss. I completely forgot to tell you about Uri, my new pet cat."

"Uri!" Tsuna exclaimed, "_He's giving things weird names again! …_Wait, a cat? Was that the same cat that attacked us in the alley the other day?"

**Silence…**

"Um… Hey, boss how did it go with Sasagawa yesterday?"

Distracted by the query, Tsuna articulated a half-hearted, "It was… alright."

"So-she said yes right! I mean of course she'd say yes. What woman wouldn't say yes to a man as extraordinary as you?"

"Um, Gokudera?" Tsuna interjected.

"Yes, boss?" Gokudera replied, lifting his head to look at Tsuna, his eagerness as overwhelming as Tsuna's constant torrent of bad luck.

Breaking into a heavy sweat, Tsuna pulled at his collar and nervously looked around for any witnesses. He then caught a glimpse of metallic purple hair and the tip of a black fedora. "_Hiiieek! I'm taking this outside!_ Can we go for a walk?"

* * *

><p>About four or five blocks later, Tsuna relayed the disheartening experience to his best friend, which of course resulted in the usual response Gokudera would have to this sort of thing, which is yelling, swearing, and flying into histrionics.<p>

"How is that possible? I've always said its fault of the woman for lacking good taste! There must be something wrong with her for not seeing the greatness that is the boss!"

In other circumstances, Tsuna would have listened to Gokudera in timid silence until he finished, or Tsuna would have tried calming the impassioned boy down. However, the instant the words 'wrong with her' spilled from Gokudera's vicious mouth, Tsuna mumbled, "You're wrong," taking care to draw out the phrase.

The young ruffian shut his mouth and turned to face his friend, bafflement apparent on his features, ocean green eyes incredulous and wide, "Boss?"

"You are wrong! There is nothing wrong with Kyoko-chan!"

"But… boss-

"And would you stop calling me that! Besides, Kyoko is perfect, an angel. My light! So, don't you dare say she's flawed! If anyone has anything wrong with them, it's me!" Tsuna roared, his chest heaving, angry and out of breathe he continued, "Obviously that's why she rejected me."

A few seconds of awkward quietness passed. Abruptly Tsuna gave a start, realizing the impact of his brusque, bitter and perhaps hurtful (for them both) outburst.

Tsuna whirled around to look at Gokudera. "Oh, I'm sor-

But before Tsuna completed his statement, a cheery voice carried over by the wind, reached Tsuna's ears, halting his apology.

"Hi, Tsuna," Yammamoto chirped, a wide(r) smile spreading across his face as he slowed his running down to a full stop.

"Hi, Yammamoto," Tsuna said, a bit befuddled. Next thing Tsuna knew, his ill-tempered companion nearly slapped Yammamoto upside the head 'for interrupting the boss'.

This sent the boy into a flurry of attempting to prevent Gokudera from mauling the happy-go-lucky Yammamoto, who despite his calm 'lets make peace' demeanor, had a slight belligerent gleam in his hazel eyes. Tsuna, preoccupied with this action, failed to notice the subtle tic of dress shoes approaching the three boys.

"You screwed up again, didn't you No-good Tsuna." Reborn said the retort more a statement than a question.

"Uncle Reborn!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Ha ha ha! Hey, Reborn!"

"You were following us again! Stalker," Tsuna accused.

Reborn's steely gaze flickered over to his nephew, his seemingly lifeless eyes darkly glowering at Tsuna from under the brim of his fedora, "Be careful of what you say," Reborn warned and with that the elder man slammed his heel full force on Tsuna's poor foot, earning Reborn an agonized shriek. Reborn smirked.

"What the hell! You damn jerk!"

"Hmpf, I guess you'll always be a loser Tsuna."

Tsuna stiffened, glancing mechanically up from his aching foot.

"What?"

"Reborn-san-

"You heard me. After all that training, after all I went through, after all you went through, stupid, no-good Tsuna still doesn't get it.

Tsuna paled, "What are you talking about?"

"That. That is exactly why you can't become a worthy, respectable man. It's also why you couldn't 'get the girl'.

"How did you-

"Don't you remember stupid Tsuna, I can read minds."

"NO YOU CAN'T! AND STOP SAYING THAT! IT'S FREAKY...Plus, it's none of your business over what happened with Kyoko-chan."

"Oh. No. That is another thing you are mistaken in, this is my business. My student not being able to capture the heart of the girl he loves isn't a man, yet. It means that I have failed as your tutor and in turn you have failed as my student."

"I don't recall ever becoming your student, Uncle!"

"Nor do I. But I simply concluded that it became a sort of silent agreement the day you met Gokudera and Yammamoto. Though, concerning that decision, your opinion never really mattered," Reborn responded, his smile curling mischieviously.

"You know what Uncle Reborn! You can! Can..." faltering, Tsuna stopped mid-sentence, gawking at something he didn't think he'd see in reality (at least he thought it wasn't real).

"What is it boss?"

Visibly shaking, the confused boy raised his finger, pointing right above Uncle Reborn's right shoulder.

Curious, Yammamoto and Gokudera followed their friend's directions and were shocked to find a petite girl perched precariously on a tree branch.

She had dark, shoulder-length tresses, which were tied up securely in a neat ponytail; her large, brown eyes were fixated on Reborn.

They all gaped at her. Gokudera was the first to speak.

"Who is this stupid girl?"

* * *

><p>She hadn't noticed that the trio had seen her, as she was focused on the smartly dressed man before her. She was somewhat torn over whether she should reveal herself or not. Finally, she lithely climbed down the tree to stand on the wall; her cheeks tinged a red of the deepest color and her legs practically jelly, provided shaky support as she stood.<p>

"_I found him,"_ Haru thought, feeling quite triumphant and giddy, "Hello."

"Ciaossu. I have been wondering when you were going to come out to greet me."

"Hahi! You knew I was there?"

"A dangerous man such as myself must always be aware of his surroundings, which also include adorable little admirers like you, Haru Miura."

"_Eeeh! He even knows my name!" _

"No need to be so excited."

"Hahi? How could Haru not be excited when she is in the presence of such a courageous, selfless man? You saved my dear cousin Lambo from death after all. It was so heroic how you jumped in front of that SUV to rescue him. _Ha, Haru's heart is pounding_… _I must ask him._ Will you allow Haru to become your apprentice? And… eventually your…friend?" she declared, her face heating up once more.

"Hmmm, I will have to give it some thought," Reborn said, a most genius idea forming in his devious mind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tsuna comically, flailed about, his sight darting everywhere except where the new arrival was. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. She was a figment of his mind. Something that never was and never will be, his dream even confirmed that. "<em>I mean when I got to the car she was nowhere to be seen."<em> Yet here she was, speaking to his Uncle Reborn with a certain lovey dovey glow that made Tsuna a bit sick to witness it. (He was sure that it was because he couldn't stomach any girl acting that way with Uncle Reborn, especially after he met Bianchi. It was also due to the fact that he secretly loathed his Uncle a smidge.) But that was beside the fact. She was… that girl. The girl of his dreams (literally). She was tangible, real… alive.

And her name is Haru Miura.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that took a while. Not as long as it takes me to update my other fics, which is good. So what do you guys think of part two? Not much of Haru right now but I promise in the next longest final installment I think you'll see plenty of her. ^_^

P.S. I know Gokudera usually calls Tsuna Juudaime, but I went with boss because in this fic Tsuna is 1.) Not the tenth generation Vongola boss and 2.) Juudaime means tenth, thus having Gokudera call Tsuna Juudaime wouldn't make sense. XD

And…Remember.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE XD


End file.
